Kioru
by idrill01
Summary: Chidori petite sans histoire,se retrouve dans le monde du Manga préférer que sa tante. Pour certain devoir endosser le rôle d'un personnage de fan fiction les aurait enchanté.Sauf si celui a vécu des horreur,qu'il ne sourit jamais et qu'il vous pourrit la vie avec c'est souvenirs.
1. Chapter 1

Chidori veut dire « Mille oiseaux ».Ma mère a choisi ce nom parce que elle tenait une boutique qui vendais des oiseaux et mon père était vétérinaire spécialiser dans les Piaf. « Était »Oui. Ils sont morts. Pas la peine de faire comme c'est cruche et dire « Ho, désoler ma pauvre chérie ! »Sa ne fait que plus mal. Je m'habille rock parfois et j'habite chez grand parent qui sont d'arrogant richou. A au fait : il me déteste. C'est cool hein ? Je fais tous ce que je veux tant que je ne leurs explose pas leurs « précieux objet ».J'ai certain gout pour les mangas, la musique, les amies et les chinchillas.

-Bref, j'ai 12 ans. Alors Dolly tant pense quoi ?

Mon petit chinchilla(Femelle) gris me regarde avec des yeux genre : « Mais que veut tu que j'en fasse ? Moi tous ce que je veux c'est un pull bien chaut mauve que tu as dans ton placard et pas un débardeur noir a tête de mort ! »

-Bon tant pis.

Je mets un pull (au grand bonheur de Dolly) Un jean, et une paire de botte. Dehors il y a une WHAT THE FUCK IS NOW de tempête. Tant pis, je finirais trempé. Dolly saute dans mon pull dans mon col. Sa queux me chatouille le menton.

-Tu veux finir trempée ?

Dolly n'ouvre pas les yeux. Tant pis pour elle. Je saute par la fenêtre monte sur mon vélo et rejoins le repère.

J'entre dans une cabane en bois. Des personnes sont assises soit sur des chaises soit à terre et vague à leurs occupations. Ils tournent la tête vers moi quelque seconde et se remette a leurs activité.

-Merci sympa l'accueil.

-Chidounette.

-Moui ? Arggg !

Une tornade de cheveux roux se jette sur moi. Et me serre le ventre de toutes ses forces.

-Lin, mes organes vont explosés !

-Oups désoler. HéHéhé

Après avoir essuyé cette tornade et accepté les 2000 excuses. Je laisse sortir Dolly qui est trempé. Elle se réfugie dans un petit panier.

Les personnes présentent sont mes amis, Lin, Nïsu, et ma tante. Oui elle fait des trucs de jeune, elle fait même du skate. Elle est a fond sur Naruto et comme je viens de commencer à regarder l'animé et m' « initie » a ce monde. Elle fait aussi un fan fiction. Son personnage s'appelle Chikyū, long cheveux noisette et yeux vert qui pètent. Elle maitrise la terre et n'as pas besoin de faire des signes. Un peut comme dans avatar. Le pire c'est quel a inventé un personnage qui me ressemble qui porte le même prénom. Elle est aussi dingue d'Obito. Bref mes amis sont fous et j'aime mes amis.

-Il fait un sacré mauvais temps.

-Nan, Jure.

-La ferme Lin.

Je jette un cout d'œil a la fenêtre : C'est vrai qui fait un temps de chien.

CRAK !

-Hirkkk !

-C'était quoi sa !

-Hey la cabane ! Elle s'envole !

-Ouai on va faire comme Dorothée !

-La ferme Lin !

Lin est une excité à la caféine.

Le plancher se secoua et nous tombons à terre. Le vent fouette le bois de la cabane dans un bruit d'enfer mêlée à la pluie qui tambourine le toit.

-Kyaaaa !

Nïsu, trébuche sur un livre et tombe sur une étagère qui déverse c'est livre et comme par hasard sa tombe : sur Bibi !J'ai vraiment de la chance hein ? Bref, je me prends des Becherel sur le coin de la gueule et m'évanouis. Attend, attend des Becherel ? Qui as foutu des Becherel dans la cabane ? (Voix intérieure : Tu réfléchi beaucoup pour quelqu'un d'évanouis.)Et toi t'es pas sensé la fermé ? Stupide conscience a la noix de coco ? (voix intérieur : Berk ! Je déteste sa ! C'est gore ce que tu dis !)

Des étoile rose a point vert tournait au dessus de ma tête. Bref je tombe dans le vide intersidéral.

Note de l'auteur et de sa conscience :

Oui, bon, hein, c'est cour. Je sais.

Bref je ne suis pas faite pour faire de long discourt sur : « désoler mes chérie j'avais le bac. »et BOUM. On est en plein dans les vacances d'été et le new chapitre est toujours pas sortit. On nous dit « Ouai je n'abandonne pas parce que je n'aime pas abandonner. »ALOR POURQUOI TU LE SORT TOUJOURS PAS TON CHAPITRE ! MOTHER !TU AIME NOUS VOIRSOUFFRIR C'EST SA !TU TE CROI DROLE,HEIN !?TU TE CROI DROLE ?!

Ahhhh…calme…zen…laisse sortir la colère. Bref je ne ferai pas sa parce que :

1. Je suis loinnnnnn du Bac.

2. Je le dit franchement quant j'ai la flemme.

PETITE ANNONCE !

Je sais que c'est que le premier chapitre mais j'aurai besoin de :

Un personnage Masculin ou féminin qui est l'enfant de la tante de Chidori. PfffPfff

Deux autre personnage masculin ou féminin qui de préférence l'un deux a un chien qui ressemble a Scooby doo. J'ai dit de préférence si vous ne voulez pas c'est vos affaire.

Ouai, je manque d'imagination et alors !?Ma conscience me fait la gueule donc sans elle je suis aussi utile que Google traduction pour les perso ! Donc je donne une semaine et les premiers arrivé premier servie.

PS : Décrivez leurs caractères pliz.


	2. Chapter 2

Une douleur me vient d'un coup à la joue. Comme une crampe. Au début on sent rien puis sa arrache sa maman et après sa disparait. Sa ce trouve je suis tombé malade et la tante de Chidori pour s'amuser m'as donné un gifle dans mon sommeil .Oui elle est sadique.

-Tin ! Mais elle va se réveiller oui !

Et vulgaire avec sa.

-Eh, la môme tu te réveille oui ?

Errr non ce n'est pas elle, parce qu'elle ne m'a jamais appelé comme ca.

-Qué ?

-Ah ben voilà. Tu fous quoi ici ?

- Quel classe avec les femmes Geram.

- On ne t'a pas causé Buraddo*

-Hem, je suis ou ?

- Tu ne sais pas ?

J'ai envi de lui répondre : Bé non ducon ! Mais celui qui s'appelle Geram n'a pas l'air patient.

-Non.

Je pense que ma réponse est un peut trop sèche. Un des deux hommes, un brun aux yeux chocolat, me regarde bizarrement.

-Tu es au village de Kioru au pays de l'hiver.

-Ghhh, Kioru ?

-Oui, le village de la mort.

Glupps ! De la mort.

-Et tu viens avec nous !

-Euh nan merci.

Geram me prit par le col de mon t-shirt et me traina sur le sol, tel une vulgaire chaussette.

-Ce n'était pas une question.

-Hey ! Lâche-moi sale brute !

Je sentis un violent coup sur la tête et le noir m'envahit.

POV ?

J'agrandi mes yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. J'ai changé, et pas qu'un peut ! J'ai des magnifique yeux vert clair, des cheveux qui m'arrive au genou, marrons clair, et je porte un masque de bandage qui par du nez jusqu'au coup. La cerise sur le gâteux, autour de mon front est noué un bandeau comme ceux dans naruto, mais celui a une tête de mort tracé.UNE TÊTE DE MORT !?COMME DANS MA FAN FICTION !Bon, j'admets je suis un peux vielle pour faire une Fan fiction, mais j'adore l'écriture et les ! QUI A DIT QUE J'ÈTAIT VIELLE !

-Ha ! Chikyū-Sensei vous êtes là ! Le Chikage vous attend !

Je me retourne et fait face a trois personne. Ils sont habiller comme des ANBU, mais leurs tenue sont noire et porte des masque de dragon rouge.

Attend, attend. Chikage, Chikyū, Sensei, !Tout sa sort de ma fan fiction !

-Euh, Chikyū-Sensei ? Tout va bien ?

-Ha, euh, hi, oui.

-Le Chikage veut vous voir, suivez nous.

Les « ANBU » s'élance et saute d'arbre en arbre. A ma grande surprise j'y arrive aussi. Autour de moi, tout est gelé : Je suis donc dans le pays de l'hiver. Pays qui toue l'année et gelée. A l'exception du jour de la fête des dragons. Qui célèbre les grades des ninjas. Donc en gros je suis dans ma Fan fiction. Le bordel, c'est classe quant même. Mais ou sont les autre, j'espère que rien ne leurs est arrivée.

POV Nïsu

Il fait noir j'ai peur, très peur.

-Ouiiinn !

J'ai froid.

-Brrr !

J'ai faim.

-A Miam!

J'ai soif.

-A GlouGlou!

(Auteur: Bref tu nous em****)

Je me souviens juste d'avoir buté sur un livre et m'être évanouit. J'ai senti quelque chose de frais. Quant j'ai ouvert les yeux j'étais dans une forêt. Chouette. Et j'y suis toujours. Chouette.

POV : Chidori

Euh pourquoi le mec me fait un câlin là ? En plus il a l'âge d'être mon père. Minute.

ALERTE !ALERTE !

-Ha !Lâcher moi !

-Mais Chidori…

-Comment tu connais mon prénom toi !

-Chidori tu ne reconnais pas ton père ?

-Nan, mon père est mort.

-Tu as dut attraper de la fièvre. Viens nous rentrons a Kioru.

-Hein ? Kioru ? C'est ou sa !

-Je pense qu'elle est tombée sur la tête, Maitre.

-Chykiu ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme sa !

Chykiu ? Comme la perso de Tata ? La femme devant moi lui ressemble vachement et porte le même prénom. Cheveux long et brun clair, yeux vert clair, bandage qui par du nez jusqu'à la gorge et habit de Sensei noir. La dite Chykiu acquiesce, murmure un truc a mon « père », m'empoigne le bras et nous parton dans une toundra gelé (Si vous ne s'avez pas ce que sa veux dire tant pis pour votre poire !)

-Chidori.

-Qui est vous ?

-Je suis t'as Tante mais sous la forme de mon personnage. Toi tu es aussi sous la forme de ton personnage, t'est cheveux son plus court, t'est yeux sont bleu glacier et la couleur de t'est cheveux un d'un noir plus prononcé. Tu as lu ma Fan fiction tu sais en quoi consiste ton rôle.

-Oui, je refuse.

-Tu es obligé, essaie de sourire.

Je me place devant ma Tante tire sur les muscles de ma bouche. Tire de plus en plus a m'en pété la mâchoire.

-Alors ?

-Rien.

-Je n'arrive plus à sourire ! Tata j'y arrive plus !Aide-moi !

-Nous somme resté trop longtemps inconsciente toute les deux. Donc le processus a agi plus rapidement. Nous connaissons par cœur les techniques telles que le multicolonnage ou la métamorphose. De plus tu auras les souvenir du personnage et pour toi ce ne seras pas la joie…

-Co…Comment ?

-Je dois te laisser, se que tu as devant toi est un clone. Je suis actuellement au village de Kioru.

Ma tante se mordis le pouce, composa des signe et plaça sa main au sol, paume contre terre. Un cercle se dessina avec des vagues noires. Un pouf de fumé fit apparaitre un blaireau géant.

-Voici mon invocation, Tōpu. Elle t'amènera à Kioru. Repose-toi pendant ce temps. Tōpu tu te sens prête ?

-Oui, maitresse.

-Attend Tata, je…

-Écoute Chidori, le temps que tu dormes tu vivras les souvenir de ton personnage. Ce seras horrible, j'en suis désoler. Si j'avais su je ne l'aurai pas fait. Pardonne-moi. Mais a partir de maintenant se seras Chykiu Sensei. Et l'homme de tout à l'heure est le chef du clan Tatane. Ton clan. Tu en sauras plus dans les souvenir.

Et elle disparut dans un pouf de fumé.

La taupe marchait depuis un bon moment, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'endormir. Tout vas trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. A peine je me sors d'un coma que je me prends un coup dans le moral. Super la vie.

-Ma maitresse t'a demandé de te reposer.

-Je sais mais je n'y arrive pas petite taupe !

-Tout d'abor j'ai un nom et tu devras t'en rappeler et deuxièmement c'est quoi sa ?

Le blaireau désigna une petite touffe grise roulé en boule tremblante. Dolly, je l'avais oublié celle là.

La petite boule se niche dans mes bras, si j'avais pu j'aurai sourie.

-C'est Dolly mon chinchilla.

Je fus prise de nausée et m'évanouit.

Le noir a l'état pur, pas une petite lumière. Moi qui est la phobie du noir sa fait flipper.

Je voie une petite fille qui a les même yeux et cheveux que moi a part qu'ils sont plus long et qu'elle a la peau Halé. Avec elle il y a une petite fille semblable mais elle a les yeux rouges. La petite fille aux yeux bleus se noie et une autre à la peau blanche arrive devant un village enneigé. Un homme la serre dans c'est bras et la petite fille aux yeux rouge la regarde avec dégout. La petite fille aux yeux rouge maltraite l'autre, la frappe et l'insulte.

C'est insupportable

Elle la frappe fort

J'en peu plus

Ca fait mal

Je sens les coups

J'ai mal

Une nouvel image, des gens avec des cheveux noir et des yeux bleu ou rouge sont mort, massacrer, éventré.

J'ouvre mes yeux plein de larme salé.

-Nous somme arrivé.

Le blaireau disparait. Je sais ce que je dois faire. Restez froide et ne pas parler pour ne rien dire .Ca vas être dur. Je dois aussi encaisser toute ses souffrances.

J'ai beaucoup hésité à mettre ce chapitre vu que je n'ai pas eu de réponse pour le chapitre 1.J'espère que celui-ci vas vous plaire. A la semaine prochaine ou plus tôt. )


	3. Chapter 3

Sérieux, pourquoi c'est moi qui doit supporter tout sa. En plus quant on me dit « Yolooo »Je frôle l'arrêt cardiaque. De plus je suis un véritable glaçon. Pire que Gaara, Neji ou Sasu'gay. Euh…Sasuke. Par contre je suis libre de mes pensé. La fille aux yeux rouge est ma sœur jumelle, pas vraiment ma sœur puisque j'ai été adopté quant sa « vrai »sœur jumelle est morte. Elle me méprise et les rare fois ou elle me regarde c'est avec dégout. J'avais aussi des frères et sœur. Ils ce sont fait massacrer en voulant protéger le rouleau des technique Tatane (Se prononce Tatané).J'ai été la première à découvrir se spectacle horrible. Le système des Tatane et semblable a celui des Hyuga. Il a la branche du Ying, le positif et la branche du yang, le négatif. Ma « sœur »Yumi fait partit du Ying. Le symbole de la famille sont deux flèche chacune dans un sens opposé a l'autre surmonté du Ying et du Yang. J'utilise un pouvoir héréditaire du Yang. Celui d'utiliser notre propre sang comme arme. Mais la plus grande particularité des Tatane et la clairvoyance qui permet de tout savoir sur les techniques de l'adversaire. Il est semblable au Sharingan lorsque l'ont l'active, mais les yeux reste ou devienne bleu. Seulement il nécessite une importante quantité de Chakra et je suis loin de la maitrisé. Chykiu est un très bon professeur. Et je fais équipe avec Mûrio Fukuzumi, un garçon aux cheveux bleu foncé et au regard de tueur. Ce qui est impensable vu qu'il est gentil comme tout. Il utilise des papiers sur lequel il inscrit des Kanji qu'an il les lance sur des adversaires il les immobilise ou créer d'autre effet comme les faire explosé. Pour sa il faut un bonne vu, ce qu'il expliquerai les yeux de son clan qui font froid dans le dos. Je fais aussi équipe avec Chīsana hyōshō, un orphelin rescapé d'un clan des montagnes du pays. C'est cheveux long blanc Coiffé a la manière Neji et c'est yeux noir font tous sont charme. Et je ne dis pas blanc comme Kakashi, c'est du blanc de la mort. Blanc comme la feuille que vous été en train de lire. Bref il utilise des feuilles de glace tranchante comme des lames de rasoir qui ne fonde jamais, même sous une chaleur torride.

Aujourd'hui nous allions partir de l'entrainement quant notre Sensei nos rattrapa.  
-Vous aller passer l'examen Chunnin a Konoha.

-Qué !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vert Mûrio qui rougit de honte.

-Aller vous préparer car nous partons aujourd'hui. Tenez voici vos passeport.

-Merci Sensei.

Mûrio partit en direction de chez lui, et Chīsana et moi dans la direction de mon foyer car Chīsana habite juste à coté.

-Tu n'aimerais pas voir à quoi ressemble le visage de Chykiu-Sensei ?

-Non, c'est sa vie je n'ai pas a m'en mêler.

Chīsana a l'habitude de mes réactions froides et ne se vexa pas.

J'emballai mes affaire laissa un mot a mes parent et rejoignit mon équipe. Chīsana était arrivé le premier vu qu'il n'avait personne a qui souhaiter au revoir. Quelque jour après nous somme devant les portes du village caché de la feuille.

Un garde pointa sur nous sont sabre.

-Faite nous part de votre identité.

Notre Sensei ferma les yeux. C'était visible qu'elle souriait sous son bandage.

-Izumo, Kotseku ? Cela faisait longtemps.

Les deux nommé écarquillèrent les yeux et sourirent.

-Chykiu ? C'est toi ! Oui en effet.

-Tenez voici nos passeport. Nous venons pour l'examen Chunnin.

Elle leurs donna les passeports, qu'ils vérifièrent et les lui redonna.

-Bien tout est en règle. Vous pouvez passer et bonne chance.

-Merci ! Personnellement je fais confiance à mes élèves.

Nous passèrent la grande porte et un tout nouveau spectacle s'offrit à moi :

Pas de neige, seulement des arbres et des fleurs. Moi qui avais l'habitude de porter les gros manteaux de tribu. En short noir et en t-shirt long col gris sans manche, je me sentais toute nue ! Mais il faut l'avouer c'est agréable de sentir la brise sur ma peau pale, et d'avoir mes cheveux court noir dans le vent. Mais pas le temps de m'extasier.

Chykiu nous expliqua qu'elle passa sont examen Chunnin a Konoha et qu'elle était en compagnie d'Izumo et Kotseku.

Le lendemain j'avais eu l'occasion de croiser la route des ninjas de Suna et Konoha. Qui se parlait « tranquillement ».Un des deux ninjas de Suna tenait un petit par la gorge. Tandis que ceux de Konoha, un garçon blond un fille aux cheveux rose avec deux autre enfant qui n'était autre que Naruto, sakura, moegi et Udon mais rappelons le je ne suis pas sensé le savoir, qui lui expliquait « calmement »qu'il devrait le lâcher sinon il allait lui botter les fesses. Peine perdue parce que le Genin n'écoutait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'ils disaient.

-Tu devrais le lâcher.

Sept paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers moi. Mais le ninja aux peinture violette qui vous l'aurez deviné n'est autre que le magnifique Kankuro que je déteste, repris de sa vigueur.

-T'est qui toi pour me dire ce que j'ai à faire le Genin miniature.

C'est vrai que je ne suis pas très grande. Mais je n'aime pas ce surnom car dans mon village on m'appelle Taigāpoketto. Ce qui signifie Tigre de poche.

-Tu as raison je ne suis ni ta mère ni ton père. Mais le rôle des ninjas c'est de défendre la veuve et l'orphelin non. Tu es indigne de porter ton bandeau.

-Elle à raison lâche le immédiatement.

Je levai la tête et aperçue un garçon aux cheveux et aux yeux ébène. Assis sur une branche d'un arbre.

-Sales petits morveux vous allez…

-Lâche le Kankuro, ils ont raison, tu fais honte à notre village.

Gaara était là. LE psychopathe en puissance. La tête en bas et les pieds collés a une autre branche de l'arbre. Kankuro pâlit d'un coup.

-Ha, Gaara tu étais là, je, je peux tout t'expliquer.

-Tait toi.

Si je pouvais j'aurai fait :

Ahouuuu ! Il t'a clashé !

Mais je ne peux pas le faire à cause de ce stupide corps de glaçon.

Mister Gaara descendit et alla rejoindre les deux autres, Temari et Kankuro.

- Allons-nous-en.

Et ils se retournèrent pour partir mais Sasuke les interpella.

-hey toi comment tu t'appelle ?!

Temari se retourna avec un sourire béat.

-Qui moi ?

-Non celui avec la gourde.

L'interpeller se retourna.

-Je suis Gaara du désert et toi ?

-Sasuke Uchiwa, j'aimerai aussi savoir de quel village tu viens toi ?

Il me montra d'un hochement de tête.

-Je suis Chidori Tatane, de Kioru, le village caché de la mort.

Je montrai mon bandeau noué autour de mon coup. Une tête de mort dessiner dessue.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce village.

Ce Kankuro je vais lui fermer son caquet une bonne fois pour toute.

-Les pays dont vous venez ne s'occupe que de leurs affaire, il ne faut pas que vous vous étonniez si vous avez une attaque un jour.

-Je dois prendre sa comme une menace ?

-Non comme un avertissement.

Je leurs tournâmes le dos rentrai a l'appartement.

Quelque jours après ce tenait la présélection de l'examen. Nous avions réussi avec brio les deux premières épreuves. Les résultats ne m'étonnent pas.

Sasuke VS Yoroï : Sasuke remporte la victoire

Shino VS Zaku : Victoire de Shino

Kankuro VS je ne sais pas qui de Konoha : Kankuro que je déteste remporte la victoire.

C'est piches, Sakura VS Ino : Mach nul pour les Piches.

Temari VS **Tenten** : Victoire de Temari.

Shikamaru VS Kin : Victoire pour ce fainéant de Shikamaru.

Neji VS Hinata : Victoire pour Neji le génie sa rime !

Naruto VS Kiba & Akamaru : Victoire de cet Imbécile d'Uzumaki Naruto.

Gaara VS Rock Lee : Gaara le psychopathe gagne.

Choji VS Dosu : Victoire de Dosu du Village caché du son.

Vu que nous somme un ombre impair trois combattants doive combattre deux fois. Même si il perde à leurs deuxièmes combats ils seront quant même Qualifier.

-Naruto Uzumaki contre Mûrio Fukuzumi du village de la mort !

L'examinateur toussa une énième fois et les deux têtes brûlé foncèrent tête baissé.

-Quelle Idiot, il fonce tête baissé. Il n'y en a pas l'un pour rattraper l'autre.

-Je suis d'accord. A mon avis nous serons les seuls de notre équipe à réussir l'examen.

Mûrio lança un parchemin de flamme qui explosa à la figure du blond.

-Kakashi-Sensei pourquoi Naruto ne se laisse t-il pas faire il gagnera de toute façon.

-Sa fierté le lui interdit Sakura.

Comme nous l'avions prédit Mûrio perdit débilement. Sa spécialité était plus la défense que l'attaque et il c'était fait avoir par un clone.

-_-' fut la seule réponse de notre groupe.

-Chidori Tatane contre Kankuro de Suna.

Les adulte présent ouvrir grand les yeux et ils fixèrent Kakashi puis moi.

-Quoi ?!

J'ai parlé avec une telle agressivité qu'ils détournèrent les yeux et regardèrent l'arène.

Nous somme face à face.

-J'ai hâte de voir ce que vas nous donner cette ninja de Kioru. Qui de plus porte le nom d'une technique unique.

Je prends un kunaï, tout le monde s'attend a ce que je le lance : Quel bande de naïfs.

Je m'entaille le doigt et une goute de sang perle. Je mets ensuite mes mains en triangle à l' envers pour activer mon Chakra. Je tourne ensuite sur moi-même se qui fait rapidement une toupie. Ma goute de sang me permet fabriquer des shuriken de sang et de les lancer a une grande vitesse sur mon adversaire. Qui bien sur ne les évite pas.

Je m'arrête de tourner pour observer les dégâts. Kankuro est cloué par les shuriken contre la paroi. Mais son visage se craquelle et fait place : à sa marionnette.

Quelle idiote, il avait fait le coup tout a l'heure comment j'ai put être aussi stupide !

Le vrai Kankuro se tient derrière moi. Je suis obligé d'utiliser « cette » technique. Je saute loin de mon adversaire et sort de mon short le Kunaï qui a servi à m'entailler le doigt pour le planter dans mon bras. J'oublie la douleur.

-Mais que fait telle ?

Le sang suit le mouvement de mes mains (NDA : comme dans Avatar avec les maitre de l'eau ) ce qui arrache un cri de surprise.

-Comment c'est possible ? Cette petite est un véritable prodige !

-Vecto flèche.

Des flèches de sang viennent percer les bras de mon adversaire qui ne peut plus bouger. J'ai tenté de ne pas toucher les points vitaux mais je ne promets rien. Je me tourne ver l'examinateur.

-Hey l'arbitre.

-Heu…Oui. Victoire de Chidori Tatane du village de Kioru.

Je remonte tandis que Kankuro se fait transporter pour se faire soigner et le sang revient à mon bras mais la blessure ne se ferme pas pour autant.

- Chīsana hyōshō contre Shikamaru Nara.

J'attrape le bras de mon coéquipier.

-Nara est un gros fainéant utilise juste la tornade, il se laissera faire puisque de toute façon il gagnera.

-Alors il n'as aucune fierté.

-Non c'est qu'il ne veut pas perdre de temps, montre leurs juste ce que tu sais faire.

La technique de la tornade de l'hiver est redoutable, elle est semblable à ma tornade de shuriken de sang.

Chīsana fidèle à lui-même se plaça calmement devant Nara. Il prit une feuille de glace et lui lança dessus. Elle lui entaille la joue. Chīsana fit sa tornade et Shikamaru perdit.

Nous allions sortir quant j'aperçus Naruto je me dirigeais vert lui avec Chīsana.

-Hey, le blond. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Naruto eut un sourire niait et me répondis fièrement :

-Je suis Naruto Uzumaki et je deviendrai le prochain Hokage.

-Alors, Naruto Uzumaki, Bonne chance…Pour le tournois.

Nous partîmes vers un endroit nous entrainer, et, l'entrainement fini nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'hôpital ou se reposait Mûrio. Sensei était déjà là…Ainsi que les adultes et l'Hokage.

-Pourquoi tout ce beau monde ?

-Nous aurions quelque question à vous poser, voici Ibiki Morino le premier examinateur que vous avez eu.

-Effectivement.

Ibiki m'amena à une salle d'interrogatoire. Grande avec deux chaises et un bureau.

-Nous aller droit au but. Ou est situer Le pays de l'hiver ?

Kioru tient à son secret, nous avons fait une grave erreur en venant à Konoha.

-Quelque par.

Ibiki me posa mainte et mainte question mais je ne répondais toujours pas. Excéder il me fit un genjutsu que je me pris de plein fouet.

Je courrai dans la rue, les bras chargé de provision. Bien emmitouflé dans le manteau en peau de bête tenté de rose. Tout le monde me saluait et me souriait.

-Grandes sœurs ! Grands frère ou êtes vous ?!

J'entre dans la maison et voie une flaque de sang frais. J'avance doucement, surement. Et ouvre violemment la porte.

Devant moi, mes frères et sœurs massacré, des shuriken et des kunaï planté dans les points vitaux.

J'en peux plus, je me tape la tête contre le mur, arrêter, Je prends un kunaï dissimuler dans mon short et me le plante dans le ventre a plusieurs reprise. Grace à la douleur je me sors de ce Genjutsu. Mais je sais un poids sur la tête et le noir me gagne.

Des voix différente parviennent à mes oreilles. Des voix d'adolescent. J'ouvre les yeux.

-Ah, t'est réveillé.

-Bienvenue parmi nous !

Mûrio un sourire niait sur le visage, Chīsana avec sont air de glaçon et…Un mec avec une coupe au bol et des gros sourcils qui n'est autre que Lee.

-Je suis ou là ?

-A l'hôpital !dit Mûrio avec un plus grand sourire niait.

Nous entendîmes des pas et Lee se jeta sur son lit et fît semblant de dormir.

Mûrio et Chīsana prirent place chacun sur les coté du lit d'hôpital.

Un homme aux cheveux argentés, l'Hokage ainsi que Chykiu entrèrent.

-Vous vous sentez mieux ?

Bel déductions Kakashi je viens juste de me percer le bide mais bon je vais bien.

-Oui.

-Votre Sensei nous as tout dit donc vous ne repasserez pas l'interrogatoire.

Chykiu as tout dit ? La traitre. Ni une Ni deux je me jette or du lit et tente de mettre un coup de point a mon Sensei. La Jounin me l'attrape et me fait tourner pour que je m'éclate le dos à terre.

-Si nous voulons une alliance entre Kioru et Konoha, il faut d'abord qu'ils sachent ou nous somme. Aller relève toi, nous devons nous entrainez pour la deuxième épreuve. Tu es contre Sasuke Uchiwa je pense non ?

- Oui, allons-nous-en.

La tête basse je pars en direction du terrain d'entrainement qui nous a été attribuer, j'ai encore le gout de sang dans la bouche.

Oui, un jour, Je vous battrai Chykiu-Sensei.

Donc je l'ai finie assez tôt et comme c'est ma période de bonté je vous l'offre )

Un t'ite review ça aide toujours a avancer )


End file.
